


Cell

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Pegging, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty Lee makes frequent visits under the agreement Azula stay in her cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off.

Azula curls her toes around the chilly cell bars, huffing as Ty Lee fumbles with the mess of straps and buckles. The dildo hangs heavily between her legs, swinging back and forth as she tries lining herself up with the openings in the bars. 

"Do you need help? Because I am forbidden from leaving this cell to do so." 

Finally, she lines herself up, slick, squelching between the bars. Ty Lee grins at her, wiggling until her hips press up against the bars. 

"Zuko would have a fit if I ever let you out. Then I couldn't visit anymore." 

Azula closes her eyes as she feels the press between her legs. 

"We can't have that."


End file.
